Agent Jackson
by Annabeth Brady
Summary: On Agent Jackson's 21st birthday, a "mysterious" package and letter appears on his desk. What does his family have on their minds? Revenge. Will his family win? Or will Percy make the ultimate sacrifice to save his new family? Only time will tell...


**CHAPTER 1:**

I walked into the office with a stoic look on my face. I hate this day with a passion, my partners never seem to remember though, which I'm thankful for.

"Hey Abby," I said, just like any other morning, "any cases?"

"Not yet, but this did arrive for you this morning. By the way, happy birthday, Perce!" Abby gave me a quick hug and handed me the parcel. Tony looked at me in shock as though he didn't realise that it was my birthday, despite the fact that Abby had announced yesterday when she thought I was in the bathroom - I was actually just coming through the elevator from the evidence cellar.

"Wait, what! Is it really Wet-Head's birthday?" I smirked, trust Tony to forget my birthday, but remember a nickname **that** stupid. Ziva ran to me and hugged me, just like Abby did a few moments earlier.

"Happy Birthday, Percy! I mightn't know a lot about your culture, but I do know how to celebrate somebody's birthday."

"Thanks Ziva. What's that? Is it the package, Abby?" Abby nodded curiously, waiting for me to read the letter. I hesitantly reached for the white envelope.

_Dear Percy,_

_It's been a year since I last wrote to you and for that I am truly sorry. Our lives have changed dramatically since that day, Percy. I was originally just writing to say Happy Birthday, but I decided I'd fill you in on the most recent happenings. _

_Roughly six months ago, everything went wrong. Many of the campers went missing, we even found some of their bodies in the forest beside camp. It seems that we still haven't found anyone but our parents seem to still believe you're at fault. I know that's not true though, right? My mother is still trying to track you down – how in the name of Hades have you managed to stay hidden for three years? I don't even know where this gets sent! I just write Percy Jackson on it and it seems to make it way to you. You are Percy Jackson, correct? _

_I don't know if I told you this but I say it anyway, just to be sure. Ever since the death of Travis, Katie has been so sad and depressed. She took her own life. Katie used her own powers to kill herself. It was horrific. Connor was so upset, we even had to get his dad to talk to him to calm him down. _

_In the past three years, over fifteen campers have been killed – either through depression or unknown ways. All of them seem to go back to that day those three years ago. I have to go, Percy. Miss you heaps, Seaweed Brain!_

_Love,_

_Wise Girl_

_P.S._

_I don't know if I can do this anym-_

I tore my eyes from the page realising that some small tear stains had made their way down the page. Abby took the paper out of my hands and tried to read it – unfortunately, it was written in Greek. I took the page back and read it aloud. There were gasps at different parts, especially around the deaths of my friends part, and I stopped reading where I had stopped earlier, unable to contain my sadness and anger.

"Dinozzo, McGee, Ziva, Jackson. We've got a case." I all but jumped with joy, "Let's get to the pier."

We arrived at the pier shortly after, looking at the face of the victim, I shook my head, trying to remove the memories. I looked at the face in shock, "Identity is currently unknown boss, looks about the same age as Jackson, though." Dinozzo said, he had no idea how correct he was. I swallowed my fear and spoke slowly, my mind barely comprehending what I had actually said.

"That's because he is." I said, my voice croaked at the end and I fought the tears that were beginning to run down my cheeks. _Percy Jackson NEVER cries._ I reprimanded myself, but looking at his face, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die a slow and painful death – just as he and his brother did.

"What do you mean, Jackson?" asked Gibbs, he looked at me curiously.

"I know him. He was one of my friends before I left. His name is Connor Stoll, he had an older brother called Travis Stoll. Travis drowned three years ago. I have to go, sir, I can't do this case." I turned around and walked off the pier, got onto my black Triumph T110 motorbike and rode home. As I drove, memories flooded through my mind.

_Zeus' voiced reverberated across the Grand Hall, "We hereby sentence Perseus Jackson to death in Tartarus by his hand. Do you have any final words, _mortal_?" _

_Tears filled in my eyes but I did the one thing that would make this day have one ray of hope left, "Why would I kill him? Travis was like a brother to me! You know my fatal flaw is loyalty, do you honestly think I'd kill my family? If you do, then you're obviously dumber than Apollo's cows! I'm done with this stupidity." I pulled the ocean to me and felt it wrap around my body and chains, I willed myself to get wet, I then water travelled to my mother's house to pack the rest of my belongings. _

_"Mum!" my mother came to the foyer asking me how the trial went and I responded, "I have to go, Zeus is coming after me. Please." Tears filled my mother's eyes and I hugged her tight. I went into my room and collected some money, removed my camp necklace, and placed Riptide on the pale wood dresser. I said a small incantation and watched as the pen moulded with the dresser – as though it was always there. I walked outside, said goodbye to my mother and left the place that I used to call home. _

I shook my head and let the tears trickle down my tanned face. _That part of my life is dead. No way will it ever return._ My mantra spoke, it usually filled my mind with peace and resolve, but it only filled my mind with dread and pain. If the gods discovered that Connor was dead, our paths will cross, they'll hunt down the exact same person I was. The person that made me lose everything. The person that started it all. And, what if that person really _was_ me?


End file.
